My Boys
by Ghetto Goat
Summary: Bella has been known her whole life as one of the boys. Best friends with her Brother Emmett, Jasper and Edward. She moves to Phoenix with her mom and comes back to change. Her friends are vampires. Is she OK with that?


I have always been one of the guys. My brother Emmett and I are best friends, even though we are a year apart. There's also Jasper and Edward who both live on our street. We were the best of friends, so I was disappointed when my mom contacted us. You see Renee left my father when Emmett and I were about toddlers. She left with out saying goodbye to my father Charlie, or telling anyone where to find her once, she left. She was planning to take me with her so I could be raised 'properly' but she never had the chance to pick me up from preschool.

She wrote a letter to me asking me to come and live with her. She said that she moved to Phoenix Arizona and that the place would be perfect for me to grow up. Being eleven and all I thought living with my mom would be a perfect idea and so I told her yes. Charlie seemed to like the idea but I wasn't so sure since he was really good at masking his feelings. Emmett, Jasper and Edward on the other hand were totally against it and tried with all their might to make me stay in Forks, Washington. They would say, "Bella, your friends are here. Your family is here. Not in Phoenix. All that Phoenix has to offer you is warm weather. Your mother is nothing to you, she abanded you when you weren't even 4 years old.

I did not like the idea of leaving them behind but I knew in my heart that it was the right thing to do. I had to meet my mother. Had to know her favorite color, food and smell. I had to know all about her. Besides, I was always planning to come back to Forks after a couple years or so. I could not leave my friends there forever.

"Bella?" Renee asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

"Your plane is about to take off, are you ready?"

"Yeah Mom, I'll call you when I get settled there."

"Bye, sweetie! I love you." She said hugging me tight.

I hugged her back, "I love you too."

The plane ride was horrible; it was a small plane because not many people flew to Washington. We landed a few hours away from Forks and as I was looking for Charlie, Emmett, or anyone familiar for that matter I felt a pair of strong arms loop around my waist. It startled me so I jumped. There was laughing behind me and when I turned around I could not see because now there was someone standing behind me covering my eyes with their hands. OK, this was not funny. I was getting pissed.

"Who the hell is it. This is so not funny. So remove your hands or I will use what I learned from my karate class and kick your ass." I said angrily.

"Bella taking a karate class? Whoa, not a good combination." The eye holder said removing their hands while the person standing in front of my laughed.

I shrieked. It was Emmett and Jasper. I didn't know who to hug first. It was to overwhelming; I haven't seen them in like 5 years or something. I opted for a group hug but what I got was insane. Emmett was squeezing the air out of me. I guess I was turning blue or something because Jasper had to yell at Emmett to release me. This was just too weird. I knew Emmett was strong but he was never that strong. He was never anything close to being that strong. Jasper hugged me then, putting me out of confusion.

"I missed you guys so much. Phoenix was cool but it wasn't the same as being in Forks with you guys."

"We missed you too Bells. C'mon lets go get your stuff and head home." Emmett said heading over to wear the luggage was.

"Where's Eddie?" I whispered to Jasper.

"He had other plans that he couldn't cancel. They were really important and he is really disappointed that he couldn't come to see you." Jasper said quickly.

"Aww. Ok. At least you two came. Thanks so much."

"You don't have to thank us Bella. We would of come even if you said not to. Were your best friends, closer than some siblings even."

"Bella! Jasper! C'mon we gotta go!" Emmett bellowed causing people to turn heads.

"Same old Emmett I see. He hasn't changed at all." I said more to my self than to Jasper, but he answered all the same.

"Err. Yeah. Hasn't changed at all." Jasper let out with some trouble it seemed.

"C'mon Jazzy. Lets go, I'll race you." I said taking my mark.

Jasper laughed. "Ok. Ready. Set. Go."

I ran at full speed, but that didn't seem to be fast enough for Jasper. He ran past me picking me up and taking me with him. It was a ton of fun but I didn't miss the look Emmett gave him after he put me down at Emmett's feet.

"Em, relax I'm ok. Lets go. I'm hungry."

"Fine, get in." Emmett said holding the back seat of the huge jeep he had open.

* * *

you like?

Its my first attempt at twilight, so review and tell me what you think about it.

Katie.


End file.
